Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times 18\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 18\% = \dfrac{18}{100} = \dfrac{9}{50} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{50} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{50} } = \dfrac{7 \times 9 } {8 \times 50 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{9}{50} } = \dfrac{63}{400} $